fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seiya Amaterasu
Seiya Amaterasu (星矢天照, Starry Light In A Shining Heaven) Appearance Seiya is a slightly taller than the average male, standing at 5' 9" and weighing in at 138 lbs. He has long, light sky blue hair that when tied together with his head band, that has tribal styled patterns on them, points up in spikes. His common attire, based on his usage of Arctic Magic, consists of a black headband, black vest, black shorts, black gloves and black boots, with a blue lining, all with red tribal markings. Seiya can also be seen wearing an open sleeveless jacket with blue lining and red tribal styled patterns, similar to the rest of his clothing. He also sports a pair of black shorts that he keeps tied around his waist with a white band. Personality Seiya at first appears to be come of as a very violent person to those around him, a trait that seems to have been with him since his younger days. He comes across as cold, stoic, and arrogant, even to his friends. In battle Seiya will do anything to win, much to the chagrin of his allies, especially Haruko. People tend to think that he looks down on those that are weaker than him, given by the fact that he often refer to them as though they were nothing but weeds and that he has no problem with attacking people from behind. When speaking to people he has yet to associate himself with, Seiya describes himself as both serious and solitary. He keeps this facade up in order to prevent people from becoming too close to him and getting hurt. Going along with this, he claims he has no friends and does not desire them. Despite his claims to not care for anyone, it seems that he tends to rapidly develop feelings for people that he meets. However, once one gets past this act Seiya is normally a very cheerful person to be around, even becoming completely helpless and incompetent when against the face of a pretty girl. However, he has been shown to have a dark side and is brutally tactless when he wants be. Such as when he once allowed a fellow mage to be captured and killed by a Dark Guild, after said unnamed Mage insulted Seiya only moments earlier. He has a knack for finding clandestine information with ease, knowing about most things that would seem to be vague details, and is unusually perceptive. When a conflict is unfolding that does not involve him, he prefers remaining on the sidelines observing and is extraordinarily capable of removing himself from any incoming danger. His naturally calm attitude is used to his advantage in battle, as it is easier for him to maintain his composure to stay focused on the situation at hand and ultimately notice everything around him. Through this, he can make keen and thought-out decisions allowing him to stay steps ahead of his opponents. Despite his strong belief in cherishing and protected loved ones, Seiya's personal life is almost non-existent because of the persona he initially displays. Once one has managed to get past the cold exterior, there exists what seems to be a completely different person. Seiya is cheerful, yet laid back, outside of missions, is compassionate to others, and has a chronic tardiness problem. At times Seiya tends to push everyone away, though he means well. Though generally seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, this side of Seiya is deceptively different from his cunning and serious side of his personality, when the situation warrants it. Despite his carefree attitude, his speech is always polite, though it is sometimes sarcastic. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Enhanced Strength: With his strength, Seiya is capable of breaking stone with his bare hands and even able to send a grown man flying across a room with a single punch. He uses his strength to his advantage, often coming up with new ways to injure his opponents. Seiya also has a great degree of control over his body. His high level of body control allows him to manipulate his muscles so that he may surpress and release them at will. The control of his body improves his speed, agility, as well as his overall movements. This allows Seiya to accomplish many things such as shift the weight and force of his body during an attack at a moments notice. Expert Hand To Hand Combatant: Seiya typically relies on his martial arts skills to get him through his battles, aside from his Arctic Magic spells. While he does not have any formal training, he uses a combination of quick thinking, strength, and ingenius ways of using his magical abilities to get him out of majority of situations. Seiya's skill in martial arts is comparable to that of a high ranking member of the Rune Knights. Due to Seiya not having any sort of formal training beyond a few years of a dojo's teaching, Seiya has had to teach himself most of his skills leading to him be capable of creating various techniques on a whim. *'Toketsu Ken' (凍結拳, Freezing Fist): Seiya's style of martial arts. This allows him to utilize Arctic Magic in order to augment his strikes. His body temperature lowers to below freezing and Seiya then begins to cover his body in a thin layer of Eternano. When the opponent comes into contact with this layer of collected Eternano, they will be subjected to a substantial amount of freezing energy that will begin to seep through their skin and freeze their muscles. At first the effects are barely noticeable, but after several successful strikes, the opponent will begin feeling numb, as though their bodies start feeling as heavy as lead, leading to them becoming unable to use their muscles or even for a period of time. Arctic Magic By condensing both Natural Energy found in the world with that of Ice Magic, Seiya is able to bypass the limitations of the normal Ice Mage forming this Magic in its place. This Magic, he can easily create powerful blizzards and extreme weather conditions, while also permitting himself to freeze and reform his own body as long as he posseses sufficient Eternano reserves. With Arctic Magic, Seiya is able to channel the very power of the tundra as he is able to flash-freeze everything within his vicinity in an instant. Anything of his choosing within the area of Arctic Magic's influence starts to become frozen. Once frozen solid, victims crumble away within seconds. While the use of it in this manner is often used to manipulate the battlefield to suit Seiya's needs, it can also hinder his allies if he is not careful. It has even been said that the ice created with this Magic will never melt, even after Seiya's death. Spells Ice Age (氷期, "Hyouki"): A spell which creates a constant aura of cold from Seiya's body that flash freezes any liquid source it touches instantly, such as water and blood; the sole exceptions being the water molecules in the air and the blood within the body. This means any Water Magic or Blood Magic spells are all but useless before this defense. In addition, should the ground be soaked by earlier Water Magic spells, the ground is covered in ice. It is then simple to reform this created floor of ice into icicles that cut and pierce the target, which Seiya can further control and manipulate simply by directing their Magical Energy. Frozen Butterflies of the Saints (聖人の冷凍蝶, "Reitōchō Seijin"): Seiya's signature technique. He crosses his hands and forms a blue butterfly made from the frost of his Magic at its intersection. This butterfly has a "ghostly" quality to it and begins to completely freeze all that it passes through on an atomic level, becoming more solid with each object it freezes. Through this process, it is able to lay waste to entire forests in one fell swoop. Once shattered, the butterfly will split into an innumerable amount of smaller versions, which each hold a fraction of the original's power. Once in close proximity to the opponent, these butterflies converge on their target robbing them of their heat, freezing the parts of the opponent's which are struck. Glacial (氷河, "Hyōga"): Upon activation, Seiya's hands and legs are engulfed in an unimaginably cold aura of frost. The area around him is immediately frozen over and the air becomes frosted in his vicinity. The aura of this spell's activation can instantly freeze anything that comes into extended contact with it, encasing it in a massive glacier. The use of this spell has the added effect of engulfing the surrounding landscape in a frozen tundra, the coldness of which is intense enough to create snow in the sky. Advanced Spells Flash Freeze (せっかひょうけつ, "Sekkahyouketsu"): Flash Freeze allows Seiya to near instantaneously flash freeze the blood within his opponent's body by forcibly expelling almost all of his own stored Eternano through touch. That's where the problem lies however, as the spell requires almost full reserves of Eternano as well as physical touch to implement, which grows all the more doubtful as a battle progresses. As a result the spell is best served against a single enemy when the element of surprise rests with Seiya, or when they have sufficient help. Arctic (極圏, "Hokkyokuken"): Seiya's Magic namesake. By thrusting both of his hands forward, Wake is able to freeze the water molecules in the air around him to create a large amount of ice and form it into a large bird-like creature that flies at high speeds toward the opponent. At the point of impact, the bird freezes anything that it has come in contact with and begins to create a clone of Seiya from its ice. The clone then continues to replicate the spell in a continuous fashion, allowing Seiya to tear an opponent apart from various angles while he remains relatively safe. The spell only continues for as long as there remains enough ice to create both parts of the spell. Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Club Oz Category:Characters Category:Independent Mage Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males